First Time
by Rhyme or Reason
Summary: Short Fic of Charlie and Stevens first time together with a suprise. Bet you never saw that coming. Boy/Boy.


**A/N**- Sorry I've been away for 5+ months but there was the lack of computer and parent issues. So this is a happy late Christmas/Winter Solstice/Other religious holiday/Non-religious holiday/25th of December/Friday. Hope you had a great time! This year the best present by far I got was a... laptop, WOOT!!!!!! Also a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs from my friend Stef. My most exciting present to give was to my mum which was a Willow Tree, a wooden figurine of an angel holding a little boy which she has been wanting for years. Also the weirdest sounding present I gave was from me and my friend Linda to Stef which was a Sean the Sheep teddy that vibrates when you pull it's tail. We gave her a vibrating Sheep. Now I'd like to hear all about what you got and gave, if you didn't participate in it (hugs). Now I've got alot of Fanfiction to catch up on, and Cloudy has informed me that there are alot of new DPS fic writers so I am excited!!

Ooooooo!! I also would like some help picking a name for my laptop, I have a few ideas but suggestion are welcome. Here are my ideas, Severus Snape- Sev when I'm feeling calm, Sevy when I'm feeling naughty, Severus for all the time, and Severus (insert middle name) Snape when I am mad. Or Elizabeth Bennet (Pride and Prejudice, favourite book), Lizzie for most of the time full name when mad (you get the idea). Or Todd, cause he's so cute!! So yea, please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**- When I rule the world... oh well I HAVE A LAPTOP!!!

* * *

Cheryl Meeks shook her head and tried not to laugh at what her daughter was saying, her relatives deserved her loyalty even if they were dull. She adjusted the load of laundry on her hip to get her hand free and open the door to Stevens' room. What she saw inside made them both freeze.

There was a very flustered and naked Steven on top of an equally flustered and naked Charlie Dalton who was gripping onto the headboard for dear life. When they heard the door open, two sharp intakes of breaths they too froze. There was one of those long intense moments were everyone involved is sure it's going to end badly.

"Well FINALLY!" Elizabeth shouted bring everyone back, to stare at her in confusion.

"I've been waiting for you two to get together for years now, I thought it would never happen at this rate." Both Steven and Charlie blushed while Cheryl bustled in and put Steven clothes on his desk, trying not to look at them.

"Yes, well we'll just leave you to it. I'm making Christmas cookies so when you're finished you can come downstairs and have some." All of them looked at her in shock as she walked out, not quite believing what had just happened. The had expected her to yell and scream, possible dragging both of them out onto the street by their ears, not give them an invitation to finish what they were doing.

"Yea, have fun." Elizabeth sent them a wink and left, closing the door.

As soon as they left Steven rolled off Charlie and sat back against the wall, his heart was beating a million miles a second. This was the way that his mum found out about them, found out that he was gay by walking in on them just about to have sex. It was all too surreal for Steven, he didn't know what to think or what to do or what this would all mean. His mum hadn't shouted or said anything particularly worrying but it was the way she had been trying too hard to act like this was all normal, the way she tried not to look at him. Or maybe that might just have been the lack of clothing or the *cough* slightly odd position they had been in. Either way it was all too much for Steven to cope with.

"Steven, I've been patient enough and let you have a few moments to calm down but please I am incredibly horny over here!" Charlie was not exactly known for his sensitivity but in this case he really didn't see what there was to be upset about, Stevens mum hadn't freaked out too badly at least she hadn't kicked them out. Finding them in bed together wasn't exactly ideal but it could have been worse. Somehow.

"Charlie my mum just walked in on us about to.. you know, and for me that was a fairly big turn off." He looked at Charlie incredulously; it was just like him to still want to have sex.

"I actually found the idea of getting caught by your mum a big turn on. Come on Steven, don't you want to have a first time?" Charlie pouted, something Steven hadn't ever resisted in the past.

"I do, just not now! Not when my mum is downstairs knowing what we would be doing."

Charlie heaved a sigh, sat up and crawled over to him placing a reassuring hand on his knee and looked up with sympathy in his eyes. They staid like this for a few moments.

"Steven. If we don't do this now I will never let you on top again." Steven stared at him in horror, this couldn't be happening, he wouldn't let it.

Mean while downstairs Cheryl was taking the cookies out of the oven and placing them on a cooling rack. Elizabeth stood on the other side of the bench eating left over cookie dough, unknowing rubbing her belly.

"Don't worry it was definitely their first time mum." How reassuring.

"How could you possibly know that? Never mind, the point is I should not have encouraged it, there is to be no more unmarried sex going on under this roof." Cheryl hit the workbench with both hands to emphasis this point.

"Mum they can't get married, not here anyway. Besides I bet you and dad did before you were." She stole another cookie.

"We most certainly did not. Besides I am the adult, so don't you get cheeky with me. If I find out you've been sleeping around too I will have your head."

Luckily the silent tension was broken as Steven and Charlie came bounding down into the kitchen, both of them looking immensely satisfied and with large grins on their faces. It was not difficult to guess what they had just finished, Charlie always got his way.

"So what have we missed?" Charlie asked, completely unconcerned.

"We were just going over a few rules," Cheryl stood up to her full height and spoke with authority, "There is to be no more sex going on, I know it may have seemed like I didn't mind but that was because I was overwhelmed. The facts are that you are both underage and unmarried, so Charlie you will now be sleeping on the couch while Steven stays upstairs in his own bed. There is to be no arguments, now if you will excuse me."

They all stood there starring as she left the kitchen, Charlie looking devastated and Steven just glad to still be alive.

"Oh well, at least you had your first time together." Elizabeth smirked, looking rather smug.

"How do you know it was our first time?" Steven was the first to get his voice back while Charlie was still thinking of how this might very well have been the last time he got laid all holidays.

"Please, I've seen enough first times in my life to know that it was yours."

"Slut." Charlie coughed, causing Steven to laugh and Elizabeth to glare.

"You can laugh now but wait until I tell Steven your little secret."

"What secret?" Charlie looked totally confused, but his voice betrayed that he was slightly worried. Steven frowned, he didn't like the idea that Charlie had kept any secrets from him; what if it was something big, what if he was seeing someone else?

"Well you both know it was Stevens first time ever," Charlie paled, "but I bet anything that you didn't tell him that it was your first time too."

Elizabeth was very pleased with herself, Charlie now looked like a ghost and was shaking his head in denial while Steven looked wide eyed at him.

"No way."

"Yes way little brother."

Steven grab Charlie and forced him to look at him, he needed to know if this was true. He wanted it to be true so badly, to know that Charlie was all his own never anybody else's. It would be the best Christmas present ever.

"Is it true?" Charlie refused to look him in the eye; instead he stared at the floor.

"'Course it's not. I mean come on everyone knows Charlie Dalton is one hell of a babe magnet." He tried to laugh but it came out forced unlike Elizabeth's'.

"So that was why my brother was having his way with you, because you're a babe magnet? And he was on top no less."

"Charlie…" But Steven never got to finish whatever it was he was going to say, Charlie had pulled away and run out into the backyard. He knew that it was too late to deny it stupid Elizabeth, stupid body giving him away.

"Poor boy, ashamed of his own innocence."

"Oh shut up. Charlie!"

Suddenly Elizabeth was standing all alone in the kitchen, frowning in the direction Steven had left.

"Was it something I said?"

Outside Steven searched frantically around the yard before remembering their tree. And sure enough when he reached the big old oak tree at the bottom of the yard there was Charlie sitting on their branch dangling his legs down as he watched the sunset. He went over to the rope ladder and climbed up to sit beside him, at first not saying anything at all just enjoying the sunset. This tree, their tree was special. It was where Steven had always run off to when he was upset or scared as a child and in his teenage years when he needed somewhere quiet to think. When he was twelve years old he had shown Charlie this tree, they had gone up there together all the time during holidays, playing games or to talk and be alone. It was also where they had their first kiss, on Stevens sixteenth birthday after he had run off there thinking that Charlie would never love him like he did. Charlie had run after him to see if he was ok and found him in tears, he had kissed them away and told him he did indeed love him. Always had always would. Now it seems like it was Charlies' turn for some reassurance.

"I'm happy I was your first time you know." Charlie turned to face him.

"Why?"

"I always got so jealous thinking of all your, now fake, conquests. Besides I feel quite proud of myself, I'm Daltons first, the one to get him in the sack when no other could." Steven joked trying to lighten the mood, Charlie didn't laugh but he did smile a little which was a start.

"Don't go getting a big head over it, it was your first time too."

"Yes but I'm Steven Meeks and you're Charlie Dalton which is quite a difference."

"Well I suppose. But you better not tell anyone about this, as far as anyone else knows I'm damn lucky not to have syphilis and if you say anything I will have to break up with you." Charlie threatened, nothing or no one ever messed with his reputation.

"Alright, whatever." Steven smiled, this was his Charlie.

"Come on let's go back in, I'm starving."

Cheryl has just finished making dinner while Elizabeth set the table when Robert came home, rushing up to Cheryl to give her a big hug and kiss.

"It's good to be home, especially for the holidays!"

A while later everyone sat around the table eating their dinner, Robert was talking away about his day and didn't notice that everyone else where looking edgy, barely touching their food.

"So Charlie you staying all holidays again?"

"Yes sir."

"Good man, so you got here this morning then?" Charlie nodded.

"Hmmm, all set up in Stevens room? I suppose you found it fun maneuvering around all those old experiments of his?" Robert took another mouthful in which time Cheryl gained enough confidence to speak out.

"Actually Charlie won't be staying in Stevens room dear, he'll be sleeping on the couch." Robert chewed his food slowly, greatly confused, Charlie always staid in Stevens room.

"Why is that?" Cheryl tried to tell him with her eyes that she didn't want to discuss this here but he didn't understand her and just looked like he thought she was mad.

"Because I went into Stevens room early today while he was there with Charlie and… I saw them doing something I didn't like."

"What? Setting things on fire? Boys will be boys, just tell them to be careful in the future." Robert joked, he expected that she had just walked in on them making a mess, putting clothes in the wrong draws or something like that.

"Not quite."

"Please mum." Steven begged her, both boys looked extremely pale and stressed, Steven kept up the silent chanting of pleases.

"Well what was I then?" He was beginning to get impatient.

"I caught them having… sex."

"And I'm pregnant!" Elizabeth exclaimed standing up. Everyone looked at her transfixed, her smile wavered.

"Don't all rush to congratulate me at once now." She joked, her mum looked as if she was about to be sick, her father was turning several colours at once and Charlie was giving her a knowing look mouthing his thanks.

"Who the hell did this to you?!!"

The following argument was very loud and involved a lot of tears; in all this fuss Charlie and Steven managed to sneak away down the hall as was Elizabeths' plan. They were still talking there on the couch two hours later when Stevens father came in, sobbing could be heard through the open door. Both boys looked up at him wearily though he didn't look angry at all, just very serious.

"Now don't you boys go thinking that I've forgotten about your incident. Elizabeth can be a good girl, trying to save your sorry arses by her little outburst. Anyway I think your mum might have bigger problems to worry about right now so I think Charlie you can get away with staying in Stevens room. But please for heavens sake next time lock the door!" Both boys stared at him as he started laughing, soon they were joining in.

This surly had to be a Christmas miracle

* * *

**A/N**- Also I kinda got the idea of the mum walking in on them with laundry from My Family , except Michaels in bed with a girl and she pulls back the sheets and then goes hysterically blind. Good times.


End file.
